A Fire Can Change Everything
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: Abby's Life was just getting back to being good. She had a new Boyfriend & A new out look on things. BUT that could all Change with a fire.
1. Chapter 1

**A FIRE CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**

**By:Special Agent Brickles**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the NCIS members.**

Please Read and Review Telling me what you think.

I felt the smoke intoxicating my lungs as I breathed it in. My lungs had started to hurt I screamed

the first name that came to mind "G..Gibbs" It came out in a hard scratchy Rasp.

I heard his voice come over the Intercom that was linking my lab to ducky's autopsy

Room" Abby We're on our way!" Gibbs voice reassured me.

I reached for my phone which was still on the table next to my computer. I hit my speed Dial #2

Which was McGee. In A rush I heard him say " We're here Abbs Hold on!".

My lungs started to feel heavy, I was becoming Faint.

I was falling I felt myself falling, Like in those dreams were you have no control And you feel like

your falling into nothing.

I Knew I would hit the floor soon My vision was leaving me, The smoke filled room became dark,

I felt myself hit the floor. The cold surrounded my body it this hot room my head felt lighter

'Maybe I should close my eyes, Sleep seems good right now!' I could here them My team, My

Family They were somewhere in the room.

Two arms wrapped around my body they felt strong. One cuffed the middle of my back the other

my legs. With the rest of my strength I pressed my face into there shoulder Expecting to smell

Sawdust from Gibb's Or even McGee's Cologne, But the Smell that filled my nose was Sweet,

a Fruity sent almost citrus like. The arms made me feel safe and warm. I knew I was safe

and that I could let the sleep take me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I heard voices all around me.

I opened my eye's but I saw nothing. The voices were next to me I could hear them clearly, It was Tim and Gibbs.

" HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT McGee?"

"I just froze!"

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED! YOU WERE WILLING NOT TO RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE HER!"

"I COULDN'T"T pull myself to do that! I froze, The smoke was unbearable! I couldn't see anything!"

McGee's voice had became smaller a door slammed, I could hear the sound of a heart monitor to my right.

It's beat was steady, I could feel Gibbs his hand slid into mine i wanted to tell him I'm fine but no words came.

"Abby! you got to make it through this. You've made it through so much. you my tough little girl"

His lips touched my forehead, Then disappeared The door shut a few seconds afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS members**

**Warning this Chapter is a little vague.**

A fire Can Change Everything

By: Special Agent Brickles

I couldn't believe it had happened. ' Why did I have to freeze?'

It had all happened so fast. One moment we were Having A fantastic night , The next she's in the hospital hanging on to her life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**24 hours earlier**

As I approached the sidewalk out side the door I smelled the sweet sent of cookies, 'She must be cooking again'.

Before I could even reached the door, " Tim your late!, you were supposed to be home an hour ago!". " Sorry Abbs I had extra paper work, Tony disappeared again!" I brushed past her, to set my things in the usual place. The apartment seemed alot smaller since she moved her stuff in.

It had took time. She finally caved in, I had told her she ment everything to me one night.

Before I knew it she was moving in, But that could also be the fact that she was losing her apartment, The tenant thought she was a whore using his complex for sexual & drug related purposes so he gave her a 24 hour notice.

" Tim I made Chicken,with mash potatoes and gravy! I hope you like it!"

She yelled to me. " Oh I thought I smelled cookies!"

"Oh! yeah that's for dessert! with chocolate Ice cream!"

That sounded good, But Taste wise! Now that was tricky. I think since she moved in she cooked more than shes ever had.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tim Are you gonna get the phone?"

" Tim?" 'Where is he?'

I walked over to pick up the phone it was sitting on the stand by the bed.

'Oh he's in the shower' The sound of water came from the bathroom, It was on high.

" Hello! McGee residence! Abby speaking!"

" Abby? This is Gibbs! we need McGee & you! we just got a case! there's been a death of a marine"

" Okay we'll be there soon Gibbs!"

I hung up the phone. I couldn't yell it wouldn't do any good the water is on to high.

I turned the knob it wasn't locked.

"McGee! Gibbs needs us!"

He didn't respond. I opened the door alittle more and peered around the corner " McGee!"

" Yeah Abbs?" His voice sounded as if he were at a concert it echoed.

" Gibbs needs us! there's a new case!"

" Okay I'll be out in a few minutes!" he echoed again.

I had gotten dressed considering I had my nightgown on.

I put one of my mini black skirts and a red shirt that read "I Love nerds".

I decided to sit on the bed and wait, I had turned the food off and put it in a container to refrigerate it.

I layed back on the bed 'He's taking forever!'.

I heard the door open and him creep across the floor to the dresser.

" you know you could have waited out in the kitchen!"

" yeah but I was afraid I'd be waiting forever."

I sat up he had nothing on but a towel, His back was turned towards me.

I stood up.& walked over to him I rubbed my hands down his back, his back was soft like a baby's skin. I kissed his left shoulder blade, " To bad we have to go in to work now!" I journeyed my kisses to his right shoulder blade. " I don't think they'd mind if we were just a few minutes late!" he said as he turned to face me, his lips brushed my forehead as he kissed me cheek then my lips.

" I believe Gibbs would be!" his smell intoxicated me, He had used that new Chocolate axe.

His hands went from my hips to my legs as he pulled up my skirt, I tugged on the towel it feel with on motion.

He pulled off my shirt removing his lips just to replace then back to where they belonged, He lifted me up & gently placed me on the bed as he pulled down my laces underwear.

He gently Made love to me throught the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS members**

Our bodies felt like one, her breath was as heavy as mine.

her sweet kisses felt like a swarm of butterflys as she kisses my neck then my lips.

I couldn't tell were my nody stopped and hers began.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was 8:am when I realized we had fallen asleep we forgot all abot Gibbs and the case.

I jumped up pulled my pants on and a shirt that was lying on the intable, Then I walked over to her side of bed & placed a kiss on her cheek ' Abbs we need to go! Gibbs is probably waiting for us."

She jumped up" Oh my we forgot!' she flew off the bed to go in to the bathroom where she got dressed, she came out wearing on of her mini skirts that looked good on her, a shirt that was all black with a pink skull on the front. she grabed the keys off the intable I grabbed mine and we were off.

She was infront of my car the whole time, until she disapeared around a corner. I figured she was going to get a cafe-pow, 'I should stop to get some coffe.' I rounded the corner to park at starbucks where I accasionally got my coffe when I was on my way to work.

I got in ordered my coffe and I was out before fifth minute hit, as I was walking out the door a man hit my shoulder baout knocking the coffe out of my hand I looked at hit : Excuse you!" I blurted out. He turned to look at me " Maybe if a geek like you was more athletic you coulda moved outta my way!" the man scolded I shook my head and walked on.

I got into my car and began to drive off. I was already in a bad mood today, It was not my morning, traffic had been bad it took me two hours just to get to the parking garage.

I parked my car then stopped to look around I spotted her car it was vacant.

I entered the squad room when I heard " McGee! your late!" the voice I was expecting was not the one who yelled at me it was ziva's voice who scolded me.

" I had to stop to get coffe!" I could only tell her the truth she would know if I was lying she had the same grip on me that Abby did.

" Well while you two were off 'Having fun' We were here doing all the work! Tony and I have found a suspect!" She walked over to the big screen and flipped it to a picture of a woman, she had black hair, blue eye's and a dark purple shirt on with multipul peircings on her face. " So what was the crime?... I mean who and how did she "Murder" someone?" I didn't put it past her for killing anyone she was scary, even scarier that Abs.

"Well if you were here last night you would know!" She hinted at the anger in her voice " The petty officer died at a park near 45th street yesterday, he was stabbed multiple times!, the murder weapon we couldn't find it there was blood splattered all over the park bench and rocks surrounding him."

I looked at her picture once more It still didn't phase him that she might be inocent " Well what is there for me to do?" he looked around " We have his cell phone, we need you to run the last phone calls he got!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS members.**

**Warning: There are some violet and sexual content in this chapter.**

" I found the last person he called, It seems that he called a Lila butler four times before his death, he also texted her twice."

McGee yelled acrossed the room.

"good job McGee, Is there anything in his texts that are suspicious?" Gibbs ordered

"No, he just states that he has to see her, and to meet him at the park" McGee answered

"Okay I'm going down to see what abs has got on the clothes" Gibbs announced as he got up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was standing there looking at the blood I had got off a piece of clothing, "Abs what do you got?" Gibbs said scaring me, That's the thing the blood on the petty officer there's really three peoples DNA on here, One is the petty officer" I flipped up a picture and file of him on my monitor next to me " Then the next person is Lila Butler" pulling up her file Gibbs had gotten alittle angry " That's Lila!, Well I think we have our killer1", " Wait Gibbs there is one more his name is Matt McFarland!" I pulled up his file, he looked mean had tattoos up and down his body, Although that didn't scare me it kinda turned me on, But I have Timmy now and he satisfies me much more that a picture of a brooding guy.

"Good job Abby" he kissed my forehead and gave me my cafe-pow." I can find some more stuff on these two if you like!'. " Abs that's good I want to know what they have been doing the last week" He said as the elevator closed.

'Well I guess I'll get started!' I pulled up everything I could about them online I found some chat rooms and games they conversed on' ' Oh no1" I picked up the phone ' Gibbs"

' I think I found a motive! ,Gibbs Apparently Lila was leaving Matt because he was abusive, she started seeing our Vic. two weeks ago, He found out! Matt did there's a whole bunch of violent conversations from Matt's screen name to our Vic's. One statement says " You've taken whats important to me I'll take whats important to you.'

" Good job Abbs, Team gear up we going to bring these two in a Matt McFarland and A Lila Butler. Thanks Abs"

" No problem Gibbs Bye and be safe"

'Always Abs"

The phone went dead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" look who we" found Tony said as Ziva and him walked there way to the interrogation room " She was sitting outside the police station" The woman looked like she was put threw hell then back her clothes were covered in blood and she had numerous bruises on her body A black eye and crusted blood under her nose. looking at her now she wasn't as scary as the picture Ziva showed she still looked like a killer but her eye's said differently.

I followed them I stopped a door away and went into the small room, looking at the woman through the mirror she looked scared " You can't bring me here! he'll kill me and anyone precious to you!" She kept stating.

Gibbs entered the room tony leaned over and whispered into his ear then left the room, she reapeated herself " Ma'am your fine your in the custidy of the law!" her face turned white " You think that I'm safe here! he'll find me and who knows what he'll do to you." Gibbs gave her one of his hard stares ' Okay" he said then got up and left.

He appeared in the room that now occupied me,Ziva and now Gibbs.

" Shes terrified, she's not the perp. shes also a victim!' Gibbs said as he looked at her through the glass, he turned a few seconds later to leave " McGee take her down to Abby's lab, I have a feeling they'd get along!"

I walked into her lab the victim still handcuffed " Abs you have a visitor" she opened up her sliding doors and came around the corner " Who is it?"

" Gibbs said you too would click."

' Oh okay, so this is Lila right! Well I'm Abby" Abs held out her hand the scared woman was still freaked plus on top of that her eye's had widened at the site of the happy forensic scientist " Where did you come from?" was the only words that she could say to Abby "well I was in that part of the lab then I came through the doors to this part of the lab!' She said with a smile.

" Well I'll leave you two be" I had to get out before it got any more weird.

" wait McGee!" Abs had caught me at the elevators " Yes'

" Tonight I have something to tell you... Anyways what am I supposed to do with her?' her smile faded to a scold.

" I don't Know Gibbs sent her down here, talk about your guys es tattoos or find something else that you guys can talk about just don't take the handcuffs off."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Abby!" Lilas voice was low, " Yes"

" Was that guy important to you?' her voice still low.

"Yeah I guess so! Why?" I popped my head around the corner to look at her,

'Would you do anything for him?" her voice became alittle more cunning.

" Yes, He's my b... Co-worker, He's kinda like family!" I had to correct myself or she might do something to try to get me to let her go. I went back to looking in my microscope, I couldn't find out what this particles was that I had found on the clothing.

" He's your family right, If my family came he would hurt your family you should let me go, or he'll kill them."

That caught my attention " How so,My family owns guns and this place is really safe that's why they put you down here with me if you were in danger this is the safest place to be in the whole building... Although sometimes it wasn't that safe when I was in your predicament!" i really shouldn't have said that but If I gave her some reason to tell me what truly happened " I'll tel share mine if you share yours" I had to say that maybe I could get her to open up to me.

" You had something like this happen to you?"

" Yes!' I walked over to the island table I pulled up two stools she sat on one and I the other.

"you see I had A crazed Boyfriend, He became obsessed after I broke up with him, he became a stalker... He even had a website all for me, It was really about me, Well he became violent, But I at least had this family, My family. They all protected me It was here I spent most of my nights scared to go home, but one night I had to tell the boss man he sent me home with McGee." She interrupted " The guy who brought me down here?" I smiled " Yes, Although at his apartment I wasn't safe, He came after me, luckily McGee scared him off, I was SO afraid. I survived none of my family got hurt, So it basically worked out in the end. Whats your story?" I adjusted myself on the seat.

' I met him at a bar, he was really nice we got talking we had alot in common, Well A few dates later it all went wrong he became crazed he tried to choke me, on top of that he threatened me that's when I met this officer he told me he'd protect me. The first week we started going out Matt would try little things to get me back but My knight was always there by my side. Matt found me two days ago I was on my way home when he came up behind me, grabbed me threw me to the ground..' Tears started flowing down her cheeks " He forced himself on me, he broke the bottom on my jeans, shoved his hand down my pants, Saying that he was the only one who loved me he'd be the only one for me And one day my knight would let me down. He then ripped my pants off as he pulled his down, He hurt me!" Her tears had become full sobs " He wouldn't stop I yelled at him to stop I even asked but he wouldn't He did it even harder and harder until I started bleeding, It hurt" her sobs canceled out the last thing she said, she gained a second wind " That's when I texted him, I shouldn't have he was only a block away he came to me, my clothes were ripped I couldn't stand the thought of him seeing me like that, He wasn't... He wasn't mad at me, he was furious at Matt....Be.. Before He could turn around Matt had came at him, His blood was all over me I panicked. He stopped stabbing him he turned to me but I ran, I ran as fast as I could I found myself at the police station being arrested' She stopped her sobs had taken control She buried her face into her sleeves.

I couldn't think of anything else to do I stood up and hugged her " I'm SO sorry! That's horrible, But I know my family will find him he'll be put to justice"

Just then the doors slid open " There you are you Bitch" He rushed over pulling her out of my arms by her hair " You went to the police...Big mistake, Who are you?" He pointed a gun at me ' You just got your little friend here killed!" Said to Lila.

" you think you have the right to hide her, to take her away from me!" Lila's Sobs burst in to full panics She kicked him hard " Run Abby" She managed to say " I don't think so' He pulled the gun back up this time to my face then he grabbed her. " This is how it''l go" He started walking to the stairs He threw her into the hall " I'll let you have a chance to live!" A evil smirk formed across his face. He grabbed my shelf of chemicals by the door and spilled them all over the floor " No!" I screamed, he laughed as he pulled a matchbook out of his pocket " I'm no Genius but I believe some chemicals are flammable!" He struck the match and it fell, Sparks flew and smoke filled the room, I saw him jerk her to the stairs case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS Members.**

It's been two days since the accident. I couldn't pull myself to go to the hospital to see her. She'd be lying there unaware that I ever existed, I have got updates But sitting and waiting was the hardest.

My phone rang twice " Hello! How is she?".

"Probie take a chill pill! She's still stable they don't know if she'll come out of the coma. The chemicals took a good beaten of her lungs if she doesn't change courses he doc said she'll need a lung transplant...But you know her McGee she'll pull through with flying colors she always does. I've got to go Boss needs me it's my turn to sit next to her... You know you should really come, She'd love to know that your by her side." His voice dimmed in and out of uncertainty.

'I can't Tony, After what I did she wouldn't forgive me. I couldn't go Seeing her like that... It's painful.' I heard it more clearly in my voice as it was in his 'Maybe it wasn't guilt maybe it was that I knew this times different that she wouldn't wake!'

'Well if you change your mind Come swap places with me. I've Got to go." The phones ring dial was all that I could hear now.

I knew they were all rooting for her to make a full recovery Even Jimmy, I can't figure it out I feel kind of grateful he was there when I went to save Abby, Sad part is I froze. Was my life more important to me than hers? I shook my head I couldn't possibly think that. After all we've been through after everything I knew she was my everything, But why, Why did I freeze?.

I got up from my desk and walked over to Tony's filing cabinet. I had been doing work the last two days, Couldn't sleep or eat at that, Every time I closed my eye's I saw the image of Abby in the fire filled room collapsing only to come to the realization that I couldn't, No I didn't save her.

It was Jimmy who if I wasn't mistaken had been at her side the whole time she's been in the hospital. He hasn't came in since the accident and tony said he hasn't left her. That should be me staying by her side not cowering in a cubicle waiting to hear if she's okay or not.

I was standing in the middle of the squad room when I realized I had forgot why I had got up from my desk. Maybe I should go see her, If this is the last time then I should atleast say my good byes.

My body froze I felt a sharp pain run through my chest It caused me to fall to the floor, The file in my hand had scattered across the floor,'Was this the last time? could she survive? Was I ever going to see that smile, The one that lit up the room where ever she went?' Hot liquid started to pour down my cheek I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Timothy are you okay?' A voice pierced my corrupted thoughts I looked up to see the concerned face of Ducky.

He held out his hand, I reached for it With all the strength I could muster i helped him pull me up off the ground. " Not this time Ducky This time I screwed up." I could feel a whole new set of water works. I felt like a child Crying over spilt milk In front of my grandfather, I recall doing that almost eveytime I sat at the breakfast table with him. He'd Always yell In aggravation which would make the tears come faster. This time I was waiting, But it was Ducky.

"Timothy, My boy you did what came natural. Not everyone is a hero at the moment they need to be. When it's there time they know it. This time it was Palmer's, We All have a purpose this was all meant to happen" He gave me a warm smile then why did I feel like this! Was this meant to happen?.

" She means everything to me!" I blurted out.

"I know that, She knows that, And everyone else does too. Maybe you should go see her. You never know when it might be your last." Ducky walked away leaving me defenseless to my once more collapsing body, This time I managed to sit at my desk before falling apart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My eye's fluttered open, My lungs ached with an extreme amount of pain.

" Abby?" The voice familiar, But I couldn't place it. I turned my head My body felt like a rock so heavy and motionless.

"Abby are you really awake?" My eye's met another pair of green eye's but not the ones I expected " Jim...my1' My voice felt horse, It made me sound like a frog. He wrapped his arms around me "You are awake! I have to get the others" His voice rush in he was happy like a weight had been lifted. "Wait Jimmy!' My voice felt like protesting me. " Was my dream real? I was in a fire. And Some body saved me?' His smile widened then faded "Yes it's true, The chemical compound that was spilt all over the floor of your lab had irrupted into flames.' A smirk crossed his face " As for who saved you....' He was interrupted by A gasp from Ziva who was entering the room " OH My Abby your Awake!' She squealed As she raced over to embrace me Jimmy slowly left his smirk gone now.

"Abby I'm so glad your awake we've been waiting for you to wake up we didn't know how long it would take." Ziva was breathless as Gibbs and Tony entered the room, There was a face missing from the team well three if you got specific then one more face showed he carried a bouquet of Black Roses " My Dear Abigail you have awoken!" He kissed my forehead. I waited to see the one face I hadn't seen yet but he didn't walk through the door. The noise of everyone in the room faded as they saw the concerned look on my face " Where's McGee?' The looked back and fourth to each other " Abs He has..."

" I'm right here Abby!" Tim's Smiling face was standing in the door way his eye's were red and puffy'Had he been crying?'

His arms embraced me.

just then the doctor walked in his look was surprised he rushed over checking out the monitors then my IVs

He pushed the button at the side of my bed " I'm sorry guys but you all need to leave we have to put her under observation again."

Gibbs tryed to protest " I'm sorry Abs" Tim said before they were shoved out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

17 HOURS LATER

" Free at last, Well except for the breathing machine!" I was happy that they let me out, Gibbs had told me they caught the person who did this to me and that Lila was found she was in bad shape almost as bad as me.

McGee Had ignored me for the better part of the day. Gibbs had to make a run so Jimmy was stuck taking me home. I felt a void between McGee and me, One that couldn't be fixed I had no clue of what had happened did I do something? or did he do something?. He avoided me like I was an animal with rabies. I was sitting in the back seat of Jimmy's car looking outside the window as we past through I saw a park " Jimmy Can you please stop for a moment!" I took the mask off

"Abby I'm not sapposed to I was given orders to take you home." I looked at him "Please

jimmy" He pulled the car to the curb I opened my door and stepped out on to the ground the grass was green the noise of the children had filled the air. I walked over to a water foutain that was placed in the middle of the park Jimmy followed I sat down on the edge he sat next to me " Jimmy in all honesty what happened? No one will tell me. I remember the fire beginning but I can't remember the rest!' I turned to stare at him his face was sold : Abs I'm not supposed to tell you Gibbs told us to keep it to a minimal."

I looked down " Jimmy somethins wrong here Tim wont even look at me anymore, Gibbs is on Edge about all my move hince he will be calling you in five minutes' I pointed to his pocket I knew contained a phone.

" Did I do something or did Timmy do something that might have caused him to not want to be near me?" I felt the tears weld up in my eye's Jimmy saw what was coming next. " No Abby!" He placed his arms around me " Tim he couldn't save you he felt helpless during your accident he even considered the worst which is believed by Dr. Mallard that's when he broke down."

"Broke down?' I felt a pain. " Yes he had a breake down thinking you wouldn't live, He's going through a stage Dr. Mallard said he's trying to figure out if your that important to him...' I had to break him off " If I'm Important? I thought I was! He loves me." I saw it it was plaine to see both on his face and Jimmy's ' He's having doubts?" The words slipped out like poison.

' No Abby I believe he was caught in a situation where he didn't know if you would make it." The pain had come once more it hit me like a bullet my heart felt like it stopped " Jimmy Why were you there?" the words I had said I needed to know if it was because Tim didn't want to save me or if he doubted saving me " Where Abby In your lab or at the hospital?'

Then it hit me again He wasn't at the hospital either it was Jimmy who was there for me both times'Did Jimmy love me more than tim?'

"Jimmy! If Tim and I were to not make up would you be there for me?" I needed to know

"Of course Abby, But you and Tim will make up you always do, you guys are like magnets ou cant stay apart forever." he smiled ' Don't be to sure!' My voice came out harder than I wanted it, The pain came back my throat began to get scratchy my lungs felt like they were caving in again " Jimmy I need the machine1" I said standing up He stood with me we started walking back to the car When everything began to get dizzy I stumbled but Jimmy caught me I felt my body fly off the ground, The next thing I knew the mask was on my face and a panicked Jimmy was staring at me.

" I'm fine now Jimmy!" I felt a smile cross my face " I have to admit this you've become my hero"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS cast._**

**_Hey sorry I haven't been on much lately!_**

**_But here's the update thought I should put it up with not being on much lately! my Cp is sucky right now! :P_**

Warning: there is some bad things in here! can't really tell you cuz it'll ruin the last and final chapter of A Fire Can Change everything.

**_So Enjoy! please Review! I hope it's good :)_**

After getting home I felt relived, Jimmy left to return as Ducky's aid.

I knew Tim would be here soon, and quite frankly I didn't want to see him right now! All he did was sulk. I know now why!

I just didn't Know If I should forget and forgive or if it's true that I'm not that important to him.

I took a seat on the couch, trying to use the oxygen tank as less as I possible could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door opened Tim krepped in and saw Abby sitting there with the oxygen tank to her face "I'm Sorry Abs!, I would go to the ends of the earth for you! you know that!"

Abby lowerd the mask " Do I? McGee! You couldn't save me then! what if I get in a situation like that again? would you be there the next time?"

Tim lowered his face "Abs you know deep down! you know I love you!".

Abby showed no more emotion than she already was Tim walked in to the bed room and grabbed his overnight bag and packed it.

He came out as she stood up and proceeded to walk past him " I don't wanna see you for a while, just to clear my thoughts!" Abby said as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Timmy walked out the door as he turned to look at the bedroom door one more time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim walked into the local hotel he sat his things down at the counter and signed his name to the room.

He turned around, " Oh My It is you! , Timothy McGee!" A girl with short black hair, tattoo's and piercings covering half her body walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, she was a few inches shorter than him.

He was alittle startled! she look up at him " Oh my Dear! I'm sorry you might not remember me, Well and with all the work I've done!" she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Then put her hands to her hair and gave it an unnecessary flip. ' I've died my hair since the last time I saw you! plus I got some piercings and tats!" then she held out her hand " I'm Amber!, Remember! I was your next door neighbor when we were teens." his mind flashed to a sweet girl with braces and blond hair that was the length of her upper body, wearing tie-dye shirts with blue jeans. " Oh my god! Amber! , you have changed. didn't you have..." he threw his hand up to his mouth and signed, trying not to be to rude at asking the question " Oh Braces! yes!

But as you can see i don't need them anymore." she opened her mouth to show him her teeth.

" So your staying here tonight! On a business trip?" looked at his small amount of luggage.

" Oh um.... Yeah buisness! you know!" he smiled.

She grasped his arm noticing no ring " your not married!" A smile spread across her face as she escorted him to his room. "Well this is my room! where is yours?" Tim asked as she let go of his arm, " Down here! Room 112 if your interested."

her smile widened as she continued down the hall starring at him as she came to her door and pulled out the key. With a wink she opened the door and slowly closed it behind her.

He stood dumb founded for a moment then his mind flashed to Abby.

What if she was right! He picked up his phone and dialed the number, he stepped into his room so no passerby could hear his conversation which he knew wasn't going to be a pleasant one. after the third ring it switched to voice mail " This is Abby, If your trying to contact McGee try his cell!.... If this is McGee.... I believe it's over! permanently!" then it beeped, " Abs This is McGee! I'm sooo very sorry! ,but as you said it's over! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you... I think it's best for us to move on."

He hung up the phone threw his back at the wall and let out a disgruntaled noise. A rasping came from the otherside of his door. " Timothy It's me Amber!" He looked at the door then fixed himself up and walked over to open it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She put her head to the pillow as she heard the message, Tears flowing freely down here check, She pressed the pillow closer and closer to her face as she let out a scream of pain. Her heart was breaking apart, She became numb her lungs felt like they were on fire, As if she was back in that room again. This time no one was there to save her. She moved fluidly to the bathroom, Broke opened her razor and pressed the blade to her wrist. No thoughts entered her head and the pain she felt inside came out through the opened wound on her wrist, She pressed one more time then crossed the blade over her wrist once more blood covering her forearm the numbness became as the pain she felt.

she was mindless, thoughtless to what she was doing. Her cell phone rang in her state of mind she did not hear it, it was the bells of a new world of a much better place.

Then there was wrap-id pounding on the door, her blood was spilling over the floor as she cut one last time then it fell dark.

the pounding on the door didn't stop, Finally the door of the bathroom busted opened. It was Gibbs " Abby! Oh Abby what did you do?" He picked her up and was rushing out the door Palmer was just walking you the walk when he saw the unconcious Abby in Gibbs Arms "Wha..." Palmer Just get the door!" Palmer turned and sprinted to Gibbs car door opened it. Gibbs placed Abby in the back seat, " Palmer Get in!" Palmer opened up the passenger door And sat Gibbs flew around to the other side without strapping his seat belt he flipped the key in the ignition. " What were you doing there?" Gibbs yelled at Palmer " "Abby forgot her purse in my car" jimmy held up a black bag laced with white lace shaped as spider webs

" Why did she do this?" Jimmy asked as he turned to look at her in the back seat. Gibbs looked serious that usual ' It might have to do with McGee Calling asking to be transfered to Californias Navy team!" Jimmy looked at Gibbs " WHAT?"

" Yeah Tim called me an hour ago saying he talked to Vance, He's getting transferred!, Abby must have took that hard."

Gibbs barely parked as he jumped out of the car grabbing Abby and heading for the entrence to the hospital. Palmer was right behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby woke up her eye's were red, Sitting next to her was Gibbs she coughed " Abby What were you thinking?" Gibbs looked up and snapped at her. Her eyes widened. The machines next to her were not making much sounds. " Gibbs I'm sorry! I wasn't." tears filled her eyes.

Palmer opened the door handing Gibbs a thing of coffee " Black, Sir!" Palmer's Eye's were just as red, Gibbs head lifted to revel his eyes too were as red as Jimmy's.

They couldn't look at her she felt dense, then she became cold, her eye's closed. but with her last ounce of strength before the sleep took her she grabbed both Jimmy's arm and Gibbs hand. They looked at her. " Abs! " Gibbs jumped Palmer grabbed her hand and kissed it as did Gibbs " Are you awake?" The machines fell silent everything faded.

The machines flat lined. Gibbs jumped " NO ABS YOU GOT TO STAY WITH US!" Tears filled jimmys eye's as doctors rushed in with the paddles saying " Clear!, Sir's you need to leave!".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

~A year later~

Gibbs was standing in front of a freshly dug grave. Tears running down his checks " Why Abs! I already lost one daughter, why'd you make me lose another." he placed a bouquet of black roses on top of the grave stone.

He turned and walked across the grave yard where he stopped in front of two more stones. He fell to his knees crying.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing in front of Abby's tomb, he turned to see McGee, he jumped up and rushed over to him slamming him to the Ground " You have the nerve to come here! your the reason she's lying there! and not at home! or with us where she's supposed to be." McGee's face was wet, his eye's were red " You know I loved her! she...she just couldn't believe that!" McGee stuttered.

Gibbs hit McGee once then the team came over pulling Gibbs off of him. Tim jumped up tears rolling down his face he turned and began to walk away " where are you going?" A voice asked him. He turned to see Ziva in tears, She did not look like the Ziva he once knew the strong, composed Ziva. " I'm not welcome here!" he simply put it as he walked over to a girl who resembled Abby and two children. He looked back for just a second And thought he saw Abby standing behind his old team.

He smiled when he realized she would always be watching over them.

**_Sorry! I spent days trying to ponder the ending, weather she be with McGee or Palmer._**

**_But last night it hit me when i was on ther phone with Am... Oh wait special Agent Starr! I am not gonna put the nffa thingy or what ever it is! LOL. _**

**_But back to the story I thought well since i couldn't decide!... No one would get her! _**

**_I hope you liked it. Review to tell me what you thought. :) Thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well after thinking for a while I decided that maybe this story needed A better ending, Amber said It's a sad thought that Abby dies!(her story not mine) So i created an Alternative Ending. So I hope you Enjoy it's just a little bit better than the original._**

After getting home I felt relived, Jimmy left to return as Ducky's aid.

I knew Tim would be here soon, and quite frankly I didn't want to see him right now! All he did was sulk. I know now why!

I just didn't Know If I should forget and forgive or if it's true that I'm not that important to him.

I took a seat on the couch, trying to use the oxygen tank as less as I possible could.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The door opened Tim krepped in and saw Abby sitting there with the oxygen tank to her face "I'm Sorry Abs!, I would go to the ends of the earth for you! you know that!"

Abby lowerd the mask " Do I? McGee! You couldn't save me then! what if I get in a situation like that again? would you be there the next time?"

Tim lowered his face "Abs you know deep down! you know I love you!".

Abby showed no more emotion than she already was Tim walked in to the bed room and grabbed his overnight bag and packed it.

He came out as she stood up and proceeded to walk past him " I don't wanna see you for a while, just to clear my thoughts!" Abby said as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Timmy walked out the door as he turned to look at the bedroom door one more time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim walked into the local hotel he sat his things down at the counter and signed his name to the room.

He turned around, " Oh My It is you! , Timothy McGee!" A girl with short black hair, tattoo's and piercings covering half her body walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, she was a few inches shorter than him.

He was alittle startled! she look up at him " Oh my Dear! I'm sorry you might not remember me, Well and with all the work I've done!" she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Then put her hands to her hair and gave it an unnecessary flip. ' I've died my hair since the last time I saw you! plus I got some piercings and tats!" then she held out her hand " I'm Amber!, Remember! I was your next door neighbor when we were teens." his mind flashed to a sweet girl with braces and blonde hair that was the length of her upper body, wearing tiedye shirts with blue jeans. " Oh my god! Amber! , you have changed. didn't you have..." he threw his hand up to his mouth and signed, trying not to be to rude at asking the question " Oh Braces! yes!

But as you can see i don't need them anymore." she opened her mouth to show him her teeth.

" So your staying here tonight! On a business trip?" looked at his small amount of luggage.

" Oh um.... Yeah buisness! you know!" he smiled.

She grasped his arm noticing no ring " your not married!" A smile spread across her face as she escorted him to his room. "Well this is my room! where is yours?" Tim asked as she let go of his arm, " Down here! Room 112 if your interested."

her smile widened as she continued down the hall starring at him as she came to her door and pulled out the key. With a wink she opened the door and slowly closed it behind her.

He stood dumb founded for a moment then his mind flashed to Abby.

What if she was right! He picked up his phone and dialed the number, he stepped into his room so no passers could hear his conversation which he knew wasn't going to be a pleasant one. after the third ring it switched to voice mail " This is Abby, If your trying to contact McGee try his cell!.... If this is McGee.... I believe it's over! permanently!" then it beeped, " Abs This is McGee! I'm sooo very sorry! ,but as you said it's over! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you... I think it's best for us to move on."

He hung up the phone threw his back at the wall and let out a disgruntaled noise. A rasping came from the otherside of his door. " Timothy It's me Amber!" He looked at the door then fixed himself up and walked over to open it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She put her head to the pillow as she heard the message, Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, She pressed the pillow closer and closer to her face as she let out a scream of pain. Her heart was breaking apart, She became numb her lungs felt like they were on fire, As if she was back in that room again. This time no one was there to save her. She fell asleep, numb and cold.

When she woke Gibbs was sitting on the edge of her bed, " How you holding up Abs?"

He got up and kissed her forehead. Her eye's were red, her mind was cloudy. "Gibbs?" she asked questionably as she rubbed her eyes. " yeah sweet heart! do you need anything?" he seemed more fatherly than boss-man.

" No! I'm fine just alittle upset. I think I'll get over it, well as much as I can, It won't help seeing his face everyday during work." She coughed a horrible cough then reached for the mask. " OH! you don't know yet!...McGee is being transferred! Vance said he called ans asked to be transferred to Los Angeles." Abby's eye's widened, " What? why?" she jerked upright.

" it has something to do with you he doesn't want to hurt you any more." He put his hands on her shoulders " you should rest." she layed back down stareing at Gibbs all the way down, tears began to fill her eye's again.

" well if that's what he wants! , as long as no more of my family wants to transfer, because of me." She added she turned to look at a picture perched on the in-table next to the bed, which had the team in it from her birthday party.

Gibbs kissed her again " Take your time coming back to work! we want you better!" He smiled seeming to be more bossman like as he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

two years later

Abby went to her mail box on her way to work, She went through the letters saying in her mind 'bill,bill, junk, junk....'

"Whats this?" she opened the letter clearly marked From Timothy McGee.

' Dear, Abby

how have you been? i was going through some old things on my older computer, I found a bunch of pictures of us and E-mails we sent each other from our previous Affair. you've changed your e-mail since. This letter would have been in an E-mail but when I sent it it came back telling me I had got the wrong person. So instead of sending the pictures and letters through E-mail i put them on a disk. Which should be coming a bit after this letter.

I am a father of two lovely girls, there mother was as lovely as you... unfortuniately she passed a way in a car accident a year ago. My job now consists of babysitting and going into work, which is now located in my living room.

I'm coming into town soon. Maybe we could get together, i hope you don't mind though my girls will be with me.

I hope to hear from you soon. If you want to get together please E-mail me at .'

She looked at the letter reading it twice more before proceeding to her car. as she sat down she pulled out her phone,closed the door and clicked the Internet Icon on her phone, pushed the message button and began the message with... ' I'd love to see you again And meet your lovely daughters. I am Very sorry for your loss. She pushed send and put the key in the ignition and started her car to drive away.


End file.
